


Pages Stained With Coffee And Ink

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beating, Best Friends, Blood, Bully Dean, Bullying, Depressed Castiel, Diary/Journal, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Lucifer, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Plot Twists, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicide, Victim Castiel, Visions, police officer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been bullied by dean since 7th grade , beaten and abused for years by the one he loved and feared. Once best friends and now prey to the hottest guy in school Cas wasn't even sure he would survive the school year. In fact he wasn't sure he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the hands of my enemy

Cas was walking along the long corridor alone. He was trying to make himself as small as possible but he was in his part of the school. Dean Winchester.  
He pulled his books closer to his chest as he tried not to be noticed.

Dean stops Cas in the middle of the hallway by putting his hand on the books covering his chest. He looks to Cas with an amused smile on his face. "Whatcha doing Cassy?"

Cas tensed when he got stopped in his tracks. He wasn't surprised though. Dean always got to him. Always.  
"I...I'm just going to maths", Cas tried to step round Dean. It was clear he was terrified.

Dean stood in his way not letting him leave "Maths eh? Well you can continue on your way to maths as soon as you give me your wallet.” He smiles and holds out his hand.

Cas swallowed and looked around him. There was Dean in front of him and either side was Luci, Dean’s best friend from 7th Grade, and Matt. Though his real name was Metatron.  
"I...I don't have any Money!"

Dean nods and looks back at his friends smiling. Then he grabs Cas's collar and slams him against the lockers making him drop his books. "Make this easy on you Cassy just give me your money and we won't have any problems today." He smiles holding Cas off the ground by his collar.

Cas whimpered at the larger male grabbed him causing his books to scatter over the floor and yelped in pain as he was slammed hard against a locked his head cracking against the cold metal.  
"I...I don't have any!"

Dean nods "hard way it is..." Dean carries Cas by the collar into the boys locker room. He throws Cas down on the floor and has Luci lock the door behind him

Cas eyes widened when he realised what was happening and he desperately clawed at Dean’s hands to drop him. To let him go. He groaned as he was thrown roughly to the ground.

Dean kicked him a few times in the stomach "You done yet Cassy?" He signals the others to join in.

Cas tried to protect himself by curling up into a small ball yet he failed. A few kicks landing against his jaw and face. He tried not to cry out in pain because it would make it worse but he couldn't help it.

Dean stopped and started to laugh "Really Cassy you have been demoted to the status of Baby now? Such a shame..." He kicked him one more time hard in the gut. Then he grabbed his book bag and started to rummage through it to see if anything was of use to him.

Cas tried to stand, his legs giving away underneath him. This beating was the worst by far. The blood from his face dripped from his mouth and nose and onto his shirt. He was a mess but he did everything to grab his back from his bully.

Dean looked to him "Do I really have to beat you more? Can't you just give up? "

Cas didn't want to be beaten more but at the same time he didn't want Dean to have his hands on the journal he kept. In desperate attempt he spat at Dean angrily.

Dean wiped the spit off his face and looked at it laughingly “Alright Cassy, have it your way." He held on to the book bag and started to ruthlessly punch Cas in the face with no mercy.

Cas didn't have time to bring his hands up when Dean’s fist struck him square in the nose. He cried out at his nose cracked. This happened multiple times. 

Suddenly everything froze. Dean and his followers stuck to the spot. Cas had frozen in the cowering position. That's when the Angel Gabriel stepped out in front of the frozen Dean.  
"Mmm I wonder how it will feel for Dean to get a taste of his own medicine", Gabriel leant forward and touched Dean’s forehead. Suddenly he was no longer the Captain of the football team. He wasn't the bully who held his fist to Cas ready for another punch. In fact it seemed that the roles had switched. Dean bleeding and battered, with Castiel’s thoughts and feelings, fearful and cowering. Now Cas was the bully, his blue eyes seeming cold. Cas didn’t look like the nerd Dean had been kicking ruthlessly. He was no longer the victim; he was the bully, which didn’t suit his slim and slender frame. And cowering and begging did not suit Dean’s masculine features. Gabriel unfroze then and Cas struck Dean in the face.

Dean was so confused he couldn't block the oncoming hits "What the hell?" He looked to Cas fearfully.

Cas looked at Dean with the same look of hate which he had given Dean. His face screwed up in anger as he handed one more punch to his stomach and crouched down to his level. Cas knew something was wrong but he was overcome with the anger and hatred that Dean had felt so he ignored it, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair.  
"Listen here you little rat. Next time I ask for something you give it to me". Cas barked these words and slammed Dean’s head against the cold stone floor and rose to his full height.  
"Oh and here have your stupid fairy tales", he threw the journal to the ground and walked out of the locker room, his two followers close behind him.

Dean lied on the ground, dismayed from the blood loss; he looks around with blurred vision. He was confused, he held the journal in his hands and waited hopeful for help to arrive. His nose was bleeding and he was coughing up blood. His stomach had a stabbing pain. It was sure signs of internal bleeding.

Gabriel stepped out from the shadows.  
"How does it feel Dean? To be the one broken and battered on the floor holding nothing but your feelings in a book?" Gabriel lowed himself to Dean’s height.  
"How does it feel Dean?"

Dean saw a blurred figure and heard mumbled words "Help....me", he slowly held his hand out to the figure not understanding his words.

Gabriel swatted Dean’s hand away.  
"Oh Dean this is just temporary, but it's just a taste of what you have done to that poor boy. How you have made him scared to death of you ..."

Dean started to hear a few of his words his hand fell to the floor, he attempted to lift it again but failed. "Please help me..." His vision was restored a little he could see a blurry outline of a face.

Gabriel lent in closer to Dean.  
"No Dean, you help him".  
Gabriel clicked his fingers and the boys swapped there boys back. Dean was in the canteen, throwing hot chips at some chick.  
And Cas was back in this own body. Crying in pain as he tried to stand, but his battered body wouldn't allow him.

Dean stopped what he was doing and thought for a second "What ...what just happened?" He held his stomach then he slipped out and ran back to Cas "Cas? Cas?"

Cas heard Dean voice again and started to panic. He tried to hide but he couldn't even move without crying with pain.

Dean found Cas and ran to him kneeling down "God....Cas...let me help you ...." he put Cas's arm around his neck and lifted him up slowly.

In sheer panic of being thrown down Cas tried to get out of Dean’s arms. He had seen nothing but violence from this man and he was fearful.  
"Please don't hurt me!" He griped his journal tight as he attempted to hit Dean with it weakly.

"Cas calm down I am not going to hurt you.....you need to get to the hospital now…" he dismayed Cas's attempts of hitting him and tried to comfort Cas as much as he possible could.

Cas kept trying to fight him till he lost all strength. He felt like hell. He could feel the blood in the back of this throat where he had coughed it up. More blood covered his face, arms and hands from brutal kicks and punches. You couldn't see his chest and abdomen but it was covered in lacerations and deep muscle bruising. At last when Cas did lose his strength he passed out in the arms of his enemy.


	2. Dull , unfocused eyes

Dean caught Cas when he passed out. Dean picked him up completely of the ground and carried him to his car. He made sure to grab Cas's journal and take the path they could go most unnoticed . Once he got to his car he dropped Cas down in the back and put his stuff in the front. He started the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Cas was dropped into the back of the impala , his blood already seeping onto the black leather .  
His skin was pale which made the blood look even violent

Dean looked in the back to check on Cas "Damn it....." he drove faster until he got to the hospital. Then he grab Cas and ran inside. The Desk clerk called emergency services and the took Cas away on a stretcher . Dean sat in the waiting room and thought about what he has caused

Cas was carried away wimpering , his eyes unfocused and darting around In panic . He was looking for someone but couldn't find them . The nurses tried to Calm him but in the end they had to sedate him

They checked Cas out. They did an x-Ray and concluded he has 3 broken ribs and 4 cracked ,followed by a mild concussion; internal bleeding was present so he was lined up for surgery. They put his in a hospital room on the second floor and allowed Dean to visit. Dean sat by Cas's side until he woke up.

It was a while till Cas stirred , groaning as he woke up . He was laying on his back . The first thing he saw was the white ceiling but even then his vision was blurry . His glasses were missing

Dean sat up as he heard Cas "Cas ? Are you awake ?" He put his hand on the bed and looked at him. Holding his glasses in his other hand

Cas stiffened when he saw Dean , he tried to sit up to get away from him but he couldn't sit up .  
"P-please don't hurt me!" He cried attempting to protect himself again

Dean was ashamed that He was so scared of him . "Cas....it's okay ..I am not gonna hurt you " his voice was soft. He slowly handed Cas his glasses .

Cas took his glasses with a shaking hand . He was scared . The boy in front of him had praticcily beaten him unconscious less then six hours ago  
"I...you...I don't have the money Dean.."

"I don't want your money Cas.....I am here to make sure you are gonna be okay" he looked down ashamed

Cas swollowed , but eased a little .  
"W-why?" Cas looked at Dean with his dull blue eyes . The bruising and cuts making the colour look even more dull

"Because....I am the one that did this to you...and I recently realized how much I was really hurting you " He looked shamefully at Cas

"How much you was hurting me ?" Cas said  
"The money that I work for gets taken by you and Your asshole followers every single day . And what happens to me ? I can't feed my family ." Cas didn't mean to let these words slip out of his mouth

Dean couldn't answer he just looked down ashamed. "Cas ...I am sorry " he said it quietly

"Sorry don't mean anything Dean Winchester" he snapped through the journal as Dean  
"It doesn't stop this !"

Dean nods "I know.....but i will stop i swear to God I will . I will do anything to help you " he looks up

"L-leave me alone ! " Cas wanted to get away from Dean . He badly he swung his legs off the bed and tried to run away but his leg gave out from under him and he landed to the floor with a sicking thump

Dean helps Cas back up on the bed "I will leave just stay in bed alright ?" He looks at him

"Yes get out !" Cas screamed at Dean , tears pouring down his brusied cheeks  
"GET OUT!" He grabbed the nearest pillow and lobbed it at Dean as the other male fled


	3. Now the pages were stained in blood

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the male locker room. He hadn't heard from Dean since he fled the room but he was hoping this would all stop. Cas was still slow and sore from his operation which will leave him with a big ugly scar. At last he limped back though the school gates, holding his breath in anticipation.

Dean was in his usual group of friends, checking out girls. Dean's eyes caught limping Cas. He smacked Lucifer in the chest.  
"Watch this..." Dean walked up behind Cas and pulled his book bag off of his back making him fall. Dean laughed as he pulled out his journal  
"So Cassy has a diary?"

Cas fell to the ground with a thud, his hands luckily protecting his face. He stared at Dean in disbelief. The hatred had returned to his face.  
"D-Dean!"

"That’s my name", Dean opened the book and started walking towards his gang laughing.  
"Look at this!!!" He handed the book around.

Cas pulled him up from the ground, half running to Dean, and grabbed the book.  
"No give it back!" He gave Dean a half-hearted shove but he was glad he had his journal back.

Dean looked at him.  
"Grown some balls have you? Or did they give you a pair at the hospital?" Dean shoved him back harder.

Cas yelped as he fell back again this time landing in his back, pulling a few stitches.   
"I have more balls then you will ever have!"

Dean laughs "That was good Cassy...I will give you that...If you have so much backbone let's see how long it takes you to cry this time..." Dean picked him up by the collar and almost dragged him upstairs.

Cas bit down hard on his lip to keep him crying out in pain how lower back hitting every step on the way up.  
"D-Dean please ...remember what you said!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He continued to drag him he checked the hallways and slung Cas down them.

Cas realised something. Something that had been on his mind since the beating in PE Locker Room.   
"Dean please...just let me go...please! You won't see me again, I promise just let me go!" Cas held his side, blood seeping through his shirt.

Dean stopped and looked at him and thought then he let Cas’s collar go.  
"If I see you again you will regret it hear me?"

Cas scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, collecting his bag and disappeared down the hall.

Dean watched and walked away with Luci and Crowley back to their usual spot.

Cas ran toward the upstairs boys toilet and ran in. It was the only toilet in the school which you could lock so that no one could even enter. He stopped and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He was shaking violently, and his stitches had ripped. It didn't matter now. What just happened to him was proof. Dean was being controlled by that asshole Luci but it was too late.

Dean looked to Luci and Crowley.   
"What do you want to drink? I am going to the coke machine." Dean grabbed the drink and noticed some blood on his hand. He wiped it off on his jeans and brought the drinks back.

Cas looked to make sure the door to the bathroom was locked, once he made sure it was he rummaged through his bag till he found it. The pen knife that he always kept in his bag. Once he found it he found a pen and opened to a blank page. The page was already stained with coffee and soon ink will soon stain it as well. He wrote 6 words.   
~You will never see me again~

Gabriel appeared in front of Dean again, no one else could see him, or hear him for that matter.

Dean stopped and stared at the familiar face.   
"Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am Dean Winchester", Gabriel glanced to Luci  
"Your letting him inside your head, don't let him Dean. Don't let him"

"Who’s inside my head? What ...what are you talking about?" Dean looked confused.

Gabriel sighed and rubbed his forehead between his fingers.  
"I'll show you again". Gabriel tapped Dean once again but this time Dean was standing in front of Cas, almost like an outer body experience.   
Cas was leaning up against the sink, his blade alright sinking into his skin, slicing vertically up his arm. Suddenly blood coated his arm and was dripping onto the floor. Cas did the same with the other arm.

Dean looked in horror.   
"What is he doing? Why is he doing it?" Dean fell to his knees and attempted to help but couldn't.

"He's making sure you never see him again", on the mirror behind Cas were words. The same ones written in the journal.  
"Stop letting Luci inside your head!" With that Gabriel dissipated and retuned Dean to normal.

Dean looked around confused.  
"I gotta go and take a piss". Luci felt something different about Dean and watched him run off.  
Dean walked inside the building and walked a little bit faster up the stairs he got to the door and tried to open it unsuccessful he yelled through the door.  
"Cas stop what you are doing!"  
There was no answer from Cas, just silence.

Dean got nervous and wiggled the door knob  
"Cas? ......Cas!?"

Cas heard Dean trying to get in.   
"It's locked! I'm doing what you told me! You will never have to see me again". Cas tried to make himself sound as confident as he could but in his state it came out as a whisper.

"Stop! Stop! I didn't mean it!!!! I forgot what happened last time, my mind was fogged! Don't do this! Let me in!" He started kicking the door.

This time a clatter could be heard from within The bath room, which was followed closely by a loud thud.

Dean was worried and started ramming the door. He eventually broke in and saw nothing he started yelling   
“Cas! Cas!"

Cas was slumped in one of the cubicles; it was clear he had staggered to the enclosed space and collapsed. The door had closed by its self so all Dean saw was the pooling blood seeping from under the door.

Dean froze in horror for a second then he ran to Cas, stepping through the pool of blood and attempting to open the stall.  
The door swung open. Cas was unconscious and pale with blood loss; he clutched the coffee stained pages which now has stains of his own blood.  
Dean looked at him. 

"Cas!" He knelt down next to Cas and looked at the notebook in his hands. He slowly removes it from his clutches and reads it.

The journal was open at two pages. One said ‘You will never see me again’ but on the other page was a longer note. A personal one to Dean. 

‘Dean you have driven me to this, to this bloody end. I wanted to go to college. Grow up and have a beautiful partner and kids. But you have taken this from me; my future will be no more but it’s okay because I forgive you Dean.  
I forgive you for every bloody nose you have given me. For every time I sliced into my thigh thinking why me. You were my living hell Dean. I hated you. After all those years growing up together and this is how it ends. Best friends really do stab you in the front Dea...’ 

That's where the note finished, blood smearing across the rest on the page where Cas had fallen.

Dean read the note and his heart sank. He became upset. He looked at Cas with a red face almost on the brink of tears.  
"God ....Cas I am sorry....I never meant to drive you to this.....I never meant to hurt you I just..." He didn't know why he did it himself. He grab Cas's hand and held it, he didn't know what to do.

Cas was losing blood fast. He had heard the last words Dean said, and then the world started fading into black. It felt like he was drowning and he smiled   
"Finally..."


	4. What's the truth

Dean looked at Cas in his hospital room through a window. Dean grabbed a pen wrote a note, placing it next Cas's bed. Then Dean went home feeling guilty for what he had done.

Once Cas finally woke, the room he was in was almost dead silent; the only sound that could be heard was the loud ticking of the clock that was mounted on the wall. He found the note Dean let and read it.

"Cas I am sorry for everything, I really am. I left because last time you told me to leave so I thought I would save you the struggle. If you need me just call. I will get all of your work for you and I told your family some-what of a twisted truth. They think I attacked you with a knife and that's all. I am sorry I ever changed. I miss the days of us being friends. See you later Cas.   
-Dean   
276-591-0266

Cas looked at the letter with shaking hands. His eyes scanned over the words, darting back and forth. He tried not to cry but he couldn't help but shed a tear. Cas checked the date. It had been a few weeks. When the doctors came into the room they explained that he had fallen into a coma due to shock.

Over the week his family called the police and had Dean put in to police custody. There were two detectives waiting outside to ask Cas questions.

Cas sat up in his bed, glaring at the police officers though the glass. He was surprised with what Dean had done.  
"I...need to talk to them"

The nurse let them in and left. The detectives walk in and looked at Cas. They were your stereotypical detectives, black suits with glasses and styled hair. One of them steps forward.  
"How is your recovery doing?"

Cas looked wearily between the two.  
"I...it's going great apparently”

The agent dismayed his remark.  
"We need I ask you a few questions about Dean Winchester"

Cas nodded, brushing the hair out his face.   
"I-okay...ask away"

"Did Dean Winchester bully you to extremities?" They both sit down.

Cas knew that his answers would affect his future. Shape his whole life. Cas could get his own back; get back all those days of pain and hatred.   
Cas took a deep breath and answered.  
"No"

The agent looked in confusion.  
"They why are you here?"

Cas looked down at his arms. His for arms had been stitched up, the wounds closing themselves.   
"I..."   
Cas didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting to be defending Dean.

"You what?"  
The agent raised an eyebrow curiously and sat closer. The other agent sat quietly.

Cas looked sat the agent, feeling a little pressured in answering.

"Castiel, answer the question please, why are you here?" The agent’s voice became more prominent.

"Because I am weak, I'm weak. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You’re weak. Are you weak because of Dean Winchester? Did Dean Winchester physically harm you enough for you to be so weak you have to go to the hospital? Not once but twice?"

Cas groaned and put his head in his hands before sobbing.   
"I can't remember! I tried to kill myself because of Luci! He's the ring leader. He's the one who beat me to a pulp, Dean’s innocent."  
Again Cas couldn't understand why he was standing up for Dean.

"Who is Luci?" The agent leaned in closer out of interest.

"He's a boy in my school…he's like the devil. He can make you do something even if you didn't…" Cas looked around and found the letter.   
"Look at this..."

The agent took it and read it he sighed.  
"This doesn't prove anything Castiel. It proves Dean did it. I am sorry I need this for evidence." He folds the note and slides it in his pocket.   
"So you’re telling me it’s a gang of bullies?"

"He said that he will tell you he stabbed me! He didn't stab me. You see these", he pointed to the healing gashes.  
"I did these! Me! Just leave Dean alone!"

"He already admitted to stabbing you. If you did those, how about the time before this? You were in for internal bleeding right? What happened there?"

"Luci attacked me, Dean tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. It wasn't Dean"

The agent nods.  
"The nurse said Dean brought you in and stayed by your side is that true?"

Cas nodded, wiping his face again. He didn't know how to feel about Dean. In one way he liked the guy, he could remember all those summers where they would just be kids.   
Then they moved to secondary school.  
"Yes this is true"

"Is there any others in the group of bullies other than Dean and Luci?"

"2...Matt and Crowley, those are his wing men…”

The agent nods and grabs a stack of paper from the other agent's hand.  
"Are these any of the men you just described?" He shows 6 pictures to Cas.

Cas nodded once he saw the 3 males and he pointed them out.  
"That's them"

The agent nodded.  
"We will question them. One last question for you. What do you want to happen to Dean Winchester?" The agents wrote down and saved the pictures.

Cas bit his lip at this question, looking down at his hands.   
"No charges..." He found himself saying.  
"But ...I...I don't know if this will be possible but I want him to learn how to help people...old people's homes that sort of thing"

The agent took a second to think.   
"Dean will be charged with attempt of murder on a minor. We will drop any other charges as the others.....we don’t know we will keep you updated", he stood up.

"Wait no! He didn't attempt to kill me! He didn't do anything of the sort!"

The agent looked to Cas.  
"There is one aspect I didn't tell you. We have the video of both attacks on camera."

The agent handed Cas a tablet with the footage. It showed Dean attacking Cas and trying to stab him. It shows the only reason Cas survived is because he locked himself in the bathroom.

Cas sat straight up, griping the tablet tight.   
"No no no, this is wrong. THIS IS WRONG!”

"Maybe you were confused but this is what happened. Dean is going to be tried as an adult. He will get 15 years prison. "

"I was not confused! I was not. I know what happened. You can't trial an innocent man!”

"He isn't innocent we have a confession and video evidence. The trial is Friday. If you feel better you can come and say goodbye to him.” The Agent walks out of the room followed by the other.  
Cas scrambled out of bed, grabbing his things.   
He had to stop this.  
He was going to stop this trial.


	5. We only have water

Dean slowly opens his eyes and looks around . It's the same old cell it was it before. He covers himself up with the thin blankets he was given and shivers before falling back asleep. He has nightmare of the vision he was given and what he walked in the bathroom to see.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the cell door. The sound rattling though out the small room

Dean jumps up scared he looks around "What the hell ?"

The police officer rolled his eyes and entered anyway , standing tall "We need you to present your statement again"

"Now ? It's like early " he looks at the police officer with squinted eyes

"Get up now Mr Winchester or I will have to cuff you" the officer had a firm voice one that would scare anyone

He stood up slowly "What kinda threat is that ? Your gonna end up handcuffeing me anyways " he rubbed his face in an attempt to wake up . He had grown a little stubble on his chin and upperlip

He sighed , knowing Dean was right "Turn around"

"It's 5:50 Mr Winchester , why does that matter ?" The officer pushed Dean forward , guiding him down the dull hallway

"Because what person in there right mind wakes up this early ?" He looks around the hallway.

"People that attempted murder that's who." His tone had changed becoming more harsh.

Dean sighs "I guess you have a point there. Where are we going ?" He looks down at the mention of murder. All he sees is the vision of Cas .

"The interview room , we have come across some more evidence and it contradicts the evidence you have"

"Great.......what sentence am I looking at ?" He looks out on of the windows. It was the first time in a while he has seen Sun light

"On average , for attempted murder . About 15 years , you've fucked up son"

He sighs "Yeah I really have.....how is Castiel ?" Dean used his real name because he felt like he didn't deserve to call him "Cas" like a friend would .

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss participants of your trail without permission " the male opened the door and shoved Dean inside

Dean stumbled in the room . He sat down in the chair and put his hands up so they could attach the chains to the table . He sighs as they do the basic routine.

Once they had gone though the routine the male sat in front of Dean , a coffee now in his hands "Now Dean , can you tell me what happened?"

"When ?" Dean adjusts his hand on the table. He looks the man in the eyes

"From the beginning , in your words . We need it from you"

"And what happens if I don't ?" Dean looks with a face of defiance .

"It won't help your trail" the male sighed and leant forward "Look Dean I'm giving you the chance to tell the trust . Yours and Mr Novak's story's don't add up"

"If you don't mind to tell me what his story is ?" He crosses his feet under the table

"We can't give that information to you Dean , it may make your answers bias "

"I will answer everything if you tell me how he is doing " he plays with his hands under the table .

"Mr Winchester had come out of his coma and is recovering well," the officer had no emotion to his voice . It was like he didn't care

Dean smiled in relief "That's good......how many years would I get for Battery and assault ?"

The officer cocked his head intently at Dean "So Dean , can you tell me what happened"

"How many years would I get for battery and assault ?" Dean says intensely

"I am choosing to withhold that information, I feel that this information will affect your answer " the officer picked up a pen and began to scribble notes

"It won't I swear. I would just like to know " Dean messes with his hand cuffs

"I'm not telling you Dean , if you would like after I can give you access to a law-book "

"Only if you include good food decent bedding and weekly updates on Castiel. Through out my whole sentence "

"I am not making a deal with a possible criminal answer the question Dean." The officer was looking angry . He didn't like how Dean was talking

"I am not talking until you make the deal " Dean smiled at the agents annoyance

The officer shrugged , standing up and downed the rest of his coffee "Suit your self it's not my future your ruining "

"How much more could not talking hurt me ? I mean come on ...I am sure Castiel blamed it on Luci right ?"

The officer said nothing , because his face said it all

Dean smiled "how about decent bedding and updates on Cas ? Forget the food "

"You can have updates on Cas BUT he has to approve no this . And as for the bedding , that's the best we have . Now will you answer the question?"

"Deal. " he held his hand out as far as it would go "Shake on it ?" 

The officer looked at deans outstretched hand like it was a knife "No , answer the questions Dean. You've got your deal."

Too his hand back "I ha e know Cas since we were little....we were best friends 

Officer looked at Dean then sat back down "Tell me about him Dean "

"He is a good kid......I was always the problem.....we were friends through out elementary school then slowly but surely we grew apart. The first time I ever actually bullied Castiel was in the last week of school in 9th grade when I met Lucifer ....."

The officer nodded at Dean and noted things down. Some that would help deans case , some that wouldn't "Go in"

"It wasn't anything big I just raided his locker . Took everything out of it I could and hid it from him . " Dean shrugged

"No I meant your relationship between the victim" the officer was looking got malicious intent . He felt like Dean didn't have any and wanted to investigate further

"Well we definitely stopped calling each other friends before 11th so .....in tenth grade is when it started to be considered bullying "Dean looked down trying to remember 

"Tell me from the beginning , what was your relationship before all this started "

"We were typical kids...we play soldiers out in the yard along with my brother Sam and we stayed over at each other's houses trying to "Find ghosts " .... his house isn't far from mine. We would walk home together and help each other with homework . God I really miss those days ..."Dean hung his head ans sighed

"Why did you start then , bullying Mr Novak that is ?"

"Honestly.....I don't know....something made me feel like he deserved it.....and when I bullied him I did him a favor ...... " He continues to mess with the cuffs .

"Why did you feel like he deserved it ?"

"I don't know I just did......." Dean is able to loosen the cuffs a little "Could I have something to drink please ?'

"What would you like ? We have water ..and well water "

"Water will do ." He acted like he had a choice.

Suddenly the one way glass in the interview room shattered in a flash of light , the glass falling all around the small room . Crys of pain could be heard from the office.

Dean fell partly to the floor his ear was pouring blood and he had cuts everywhere from the glass . The only thing holding him up were the handcuffs that were cutting into his wrists . All of a sudden everything went black all the sounds were gone and all Dean could see is the pictures of Cas he had stuck in his mind.


	6. It went out in a bang

When Dean woke in the hospital room, Cas was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He wore a beige trench coat over the top of a shirt and blazer. His hair was messy and his face was slack as he slept. From this angle the bruising could be seen.  
Dean sits up slowly looking at Cas. He looks around the room trying to understand what happened and where he is. He looks at Cas.  
"Why is he here?" He slowly starts to put his clothes back on, stumbling around as he does.

"D-Dean?" Cas woke up slowly, a little groggy from the short nap. Dean tries and stays calm

Dean looked at Cas then continued to get dressed. He couldn't talk to Cas, not after what he had done.

"Dean please sit down, you were hurt, you’re gonna hurt yourself more" Cas attempted to lead Dean back to the bed.

Dean jerks away and puts his shirt on;  
"I am fine” he slowly walks to the door.

Cas flinched, for a second, thinking that Dean was going to strike him.  
"Dean please" Cas spoke with a little voice.

Dean opens the door and stops. He looks to Cas, seeing all his bruises and scars. Shamefully, he turns back around and walks out of the room.

Cas stepped forward before Dean could disappear.   
"Dean, wait!”

Dean slowly turned around and looked up at him.  
"What Castiel?”

Dean looked down clenching his jaw. He walked back towards his bed and sat in a chair close to him. He didn't look up; he just waited for him to explain.

Cas followed him and hoped onto the bed glancing at Dean, ready to explain what happened.   
"Look? They have let you go for now, there was an attempted suicide bomber at the station, and new evidence had come to light...”

Dean's eyes widened and he touched his ear it was covered in dried blood. He could somewhat hear out of it but not perfectly.   
"Thanks ...now I’ve got to go home” he begins to stand up.

"Dean you can't go home ..." Cas bit his lip in worry, not sure whether he should tell him why. 

"Then I will go somewhere else..." he still didn't look up, he couldn’t look at Cas without feeling regret and sorrow.

Cas bit his lip gently, somehow looking adorable, but handsome at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.   
"There's a spare room at my place if ...if you want it”

Dean slowly looked at Cas smiling a little at his cuteness.   
"After everything I have done to you?" He face went to remorse.

Cas shrugged, avoiding Deans’ gaze.  
"I want to ... start again... we are going to be seeing more of each other so... might as well start now?"

Dean looks down and nods.  
"You’re right....” He held his hand out to Cas.  
"Castiel I am really sorry ...... I would like to start over”

Cas looked at Dean’s hand. The hand that struck him so many times. The hand that took his money. He let a small smile spread across his lips and shook his hand.   
"Hello my name is Cas"

Dean laughed and looked away stopping him from tearing up.   
"Hey I am Dean”

Cas couldn't help but giggle at Dean’s laugh.  
"Ahh well it's nice to meet you, Dean"

"Nice to meet you too Cas " he laughs and looks up to Cas smiling.

Cas blushed slightly and look down with a small shy smile;   
"At least we meet again"

"Yeah" Dean was still laughing.

Cas brushed his hair from his face again and stood up straight.  
"Alright, let's get you to my place”

Dean nods   
"Thanks” he leans on a chair to hold himself up.

Cas notices this action and frowns   
"Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he let's go of the chair and stands up.  
"Yeah, I am fine”

Cas eyed Dean cautiously and sighed.  
"Then let's go” Cas grabbed Dean’s bag of stuff and started out the door.

"I will follow you" Dean walked behind him in pain every time he stepped. He wouldn't let Cas see.

Cas nodded and headed down the stairs, signing himself out of the hospital.

Dean followed looking in all of the rooms they passed.

"Are you looking for someone Dean?”

"I was just looking for the guy that was interrogating me......"

"Oh... he... didn't make it Dean”

Dean stopped and froze hearing Cas. He looked down and closed his eyes   
"Damn" he said under his breath as he started to walk again, but slower.

"Why? Was there someone you needed? He wrote quite a lot of what you said down” Cas scratched the back of his neck as he waited for Dean to catch up.

"No... I just, you know, just wanted to make sure he was alright”

"Oh.... well... he's kind of a little bit dead" Cas frowned then blushed, again when he realised what he said.

"Yeah.... anyways... let’s go" Dean caught up fully; he smiled a bit at Cas’s remark.

Cas quickly pulls out his keys and lead Dean to his car.

Dean looked at his car "I didn't know you could drive”

"I'm 17 so..." Cas shrugged and climbed into the driver’s seat.

Dean opened the door and slowly bent down, got in the car he let out a deep breath in pain as he shut the door.

"Dean are you sure you’re ready to leave the hospital?"

Dean nods "Yeah it's just a little tender..." he puts his hand on his stomach.

Cas couldn't look round because he was driving.   
"Do you want me to have a look when we get to my place?"

Dean slowly lifted up his shirt the wound had started bleeding again he held his hand over the wound.  
"Um maybe”

Cas drives faster, pulling up at his drive and opened the door for Dean.

Dean got out of the car pulling himself up.  
"Thanks Castiel”

Cas stepped forward, snaking an arm around Dean’s waist to support him as he brought his childhood bully to the sofa and laid him down.

Dean leaned on Cas for support. He laid down and looked at Cas. The kid that he had almost beaten to death, twice, now by his side helping and giving him a place to live. Dean held the wound tighter it started to bleed through the bandage.

Cas quickly fetched the first aid kit and rushed back to Dean, cutting away Deans shirt to show the toned chest underneath.

Dean slowly moved his hand and took long deep breaths trying to stay calm. His hands were shaking slightly and his chest was shiny with sweat.  
"Cas what exactly was I in the hospital for?”

Cas focused on stitching up Deans wound, biting his lip as he did so.   
"You... were caught in the crossfire of a terrorist like situation”

Dean sighed and laughed.  
"That’s my luck” he looked to Cas and looked at his bright blue eyes and the slight five o clock shadow. Dean could help but stare.

Cas giggled slightly and finished dressing Dean’s abdomen.  
"I'll give it to you Dean you’ve kept yourself in shape"

Dean smiles and looks down "Yeah Thanks... you don't look too bad yourself”

Cas smirked and stood back up to his full height.   
"Oh Dean you have no idea”

"I have no idea about what?" Dean looks at him in question.

There was a chuckle from the door way and a figure stepped in.  
"Dean, I've heard a lot about you” The male smirked at dean as he stepped out of the shadows of the door.  
Cas looked between the two and felt inclined to introduce the pair.  
"Ahhh Dean I would like you to meet Gabriel, my brother"


	7. // I've got two chapters lined up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halp

// hey it's Kaya here , so I have two chapters lined up for you but it won't let me load  
My last upload of a chapter was actually part of a 2000 word chapter  
It only let me upload that first bit  
If you know how to fix this comment or inbox me


	8. A life behind the closed doors

Dean stared at the figure that seemed all too familiar, not saying a word.

Cas looked between Gabe and Dean, raising a brow at them both.

Dean broke eye contact and looked down clenching his jaw.  
"I'm...gonna cook some food..." Cas slipped out of the room.

Dean didn't look up.   
"So you did that to protect your brother?"

Gabriel grinned.   
"I will do anything to save my little brother...he know of my states and well I can't leave the house"

Dean nods his head and looks to Gabe.   
"Thanks......I never realized how much I was hurting him...."

Gabe stood up a little straighter.   
"You never saw the scars on his wrists? The way he hid himself from the world?”

"No", Dean looks away shamefully.  
"Really? Did anyone notice? My brother is a kind and caring boy and you destroyed him. They destroyed him."

"We were all under Lucis hold....some of them still are...but I swear from now on I will protect your brother and not hurt him."

Gabriel slumped into the nearest armchair and sighed deeply.   
"But can I trust you Dean? I can only do so much for him."

Dean looks at Gabe his jaw clenched and his face filled with determination.  
"You can trust me...I won't fail him again"

He looked at Dean with a stern glance.  
"You better not Dean, or I will make your life even more of a living hell"

"Deal!" Dean slowly holds out his left hand. His right hand still on his wound. His eyes met with Gabe’s.

Leaning forward the former Angel shook Dean’s hand.

Dean nods and he shakes his hand. It feels different then Cas's and normal people’s. It felt.....cold and powerful.  
Gabriel dropped Dean’s hand, and stood back up again.  
"It was good meeting you Dean. Protect him." 

Gabriel walked back up the stairs and disappeared.

Dean nods and watches him disappear. Then both his hands return to his wounds and he closes his eyes listening to Cas.

Cas had been in the kitchen the whole time cooking spaghetti, his headphone in his ears. He was listening to a song on repeat, bullet by Hollywood undead. His mate showed him the song and now he was obsessed.  
He began to sing the words. 

*My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.*

For a male teenager he had a good singing voice.

Dean laughed a little bit then stopped because of the pain it brought. He shook his head   
"Cas"

Cas couldn't hear him though the music he was blearing into his ears and he continued this song. 

*My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone 

Gone too far and yeah, I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long; tell you how it ends,  
I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,  
One's a bottle of pills; one's a bottle of gin,  
I'm 20 stories up, yeah; I'm up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
I bet my mamma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.*

As Cas danced his shirt rode up at the back to show the small of his back. He swayed his lips not a care in the world.

Dean sneaked a peak in the kitchen, he saw the little bit of Cas's back and bit his lip. He sunk down in the couch a little and watched humming along with Cas.

Cas launched back into another verse, forgetting Dean was in the living room, or that Chuck was just walking into the kitchen drunk and with a face full of red hot anger. 

Dean slowly dozed of not knowing of Chucks presence. He was in a light sleep not making a sound. 

Chuck stood up leaning on the table for support. He stumbled towards Cas and grabbed the hair on his head and jerk the ear buds out of his ears.  
"What the fuck are you doing!?"

Cas yelps in shock, dropping the pan of mince onto the floor. Pain shoot though his scalp as his skin began to burn.   
"I...I was s-singing and cooking you dinner!"

Dean jumped wake as he heard the pan hit the floor and he stood up as he heard Cas screaming. He slowly crept to the corner of the room watching from the shadows.  
Chuck threw him to the floor by his hair.  
"The hell you are!" He picked Cas back up and whispered in his ear.  
"You know it's been a while...I think it might be time again", he started to unbutton his belt as he spoke. 

"N-no please don't...not that." His face was streaked with fear. He would have rather been beaten half to death by Luci and his buddy's then him, but Cas couldn't ever get away from his dad. He was stuck in the cycle.   
Cas wimped as his dad grabbed him and dragged him to Chucks room, which was on the first floor and threw him onto the bed.

Dean panicked and grabbed the pan Cas had dropped on the floor he slowly follows. He has to time it perfectly or he would get caught as well. 

Chuck shut the door behind him. He handcuffed one of Cas's hands to the bed and started to slide of his pants. He finishes the bottle in his hand and throws it crushing it against the wall.

Flinching, Cas covered his face to avoid the glass cutting his skin but he failed and the glass cut deep into his cheek. He tried to kick John away, as he pinned Cas down and forced off his jeans and threw them across the room.  
He pulled frantically at the cuffs, the metal cutting into his wrists; into the scars that was already there from the last time.

Dean takes a deep breath and counts to himself.  
"One....Two....Three!" He kicks the door in and finds Chuck , holding the pan up as a weapon he looks at Chuck.  
"Stop it!" 

Chuckslowly stands up and looks at Dean and laughs.   
"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"   
Before Chuck could say anything else Dean hits him in the head with the pan as hard as he can.

Chuck grabs his head disoriented from the blow. He looks up at Dean and laughs.   
"You will regret that one", he lounges forward and punches Dean in the stomach causing Dean to spit out blood and stumble backwards.

Dean takes a few breaths and looks at Cas. Then he steps forward and hits Chuck in the head again but pushing him back with his foot. Chuck stumbles backwards and falls where he broke the bottle, landing on many pieces of broken glass.

Cas tugged at the cuffs even more not managing to get free.   
"Dean!" Cas tried to hide himself since he was in only boxers and the short sleeve t-shirt, which showed Dean the scars which Castiel’s brother had talked about.

Dean looks at Cas, blood showing on his white shirt. He slowly walks towards Chuck and falls to his knees and searches for the key. When his finds it, he stands up and slowly makes his way to the cuff holding Cas. He unlocks the cuff and looks at Cas. He smiles showing the blood in his teeth.  
"You good Cas?" He holds up a weak thumbs-up.

Cas slid off his father’s bed and grabbed Dean by the waist before he would pass out, holding Dean up easily.   
"W-whoa Dean I've got you", stepping around his father’s groaning body he half carried Dean back into the living room.

Dean looked at Cas's cheek.  
"Are you okay?" He slowly reached up and wiped the blood off with his fingers. Then he looked at all of Cas's scars. He pushed away from Cas.  
"You are hurt....fix yourself up first" 

"I have a cut on my cheek, I will live Dean." Cas was already searching for the first aid kit. Forgetting that he was in just his boxers and a shirt. Like his arms, his thighs were littered with scars which were both old and fresh. Bruises the shapes of hands, left from the last encounter with his father just a day after he was released from hospital.

Dean looks at all the scars frantically then he looks up to Cas.  
"I am sorry.....I-I didn't know", he stumbles backwards and leans on the wall losing consciousness.

Cas frowned and turned around to ask Dean what the hell he was talking about but when he did he found him slumped against the wall.  
"Dean?!"   
He bounded forward, grabbing Dean by the waist and hauled him to his feet.  
"Dean come on wake up", he placed him on the sofa trying to wake him.

Dean drifted in and out of consciousness. His bright green eyes dilating trying to see what was happening. All he could hear were faint mumbles and a loud, ear piercing beep getting louder by the second. He attempts to say something but only manages to say  
"Cas." The blood spot on his shirt begins to grow larger covering most of his chest.

"Fuck fuck fuck Dean hang on", Cas knew what he had to do and his hands began to glow. He shared some of Gabriel's ability.

Dean’s head slowly started to lean back and his eyes started to close. He muscles started to relax.

He pressed his hand to his abdomen and started to heal him, the wounds closing, Dean’s once pale skin gaining it's colour again.

Dean feels warmth on his chest. He took in a large breath and jumped to life. He was confused, happy and scared at the same time. He looks to Cas now noticing his hand on his own chest and he is in nothing but boxers. Dean touches Cas's hand on his own stomach slowly lifting it up. He looks to Cas.   
"What the hell? What did you do?"

Cas stumbled back away from Dean. His skin had paled slightly where he had healed Dean with the little grace he had.  
"T-that is not important”

Dean looked at Cas he stands up and holds Cas's shoulder then he leads Cas to lie down.  
"Cas what did you do?"  
"I'm fine Dean, I-I did nothing, somehow you healed by yourself"

"You’re a bad liar." As Cas lies down he calls for Gabe.  
"I need you here for a second!"

Gabe suddenly appeared next to Dean, wearing just a towel.  
"Yes Dean?"   
Dean looks away.  
"Dude what the hell? No clothes?" He points to Cas.  
"How did he heal me?"

"I was in the shower Dean, you know half angels do shower...yeah he's kinda got a little grace”

"Angel? Grace? What the Sam hell are you talking about?" He looks to Cas, "More importantly is he gonna be okay?"

Gabriel practically ran over to his brother, looking him over before noticing the bruises on his thighs and sighed.  
"You know that if I could have got to you I would have..."   
Cas nodded not needing to say anything as Gabriel picked him up.

Gabriel disappeared with Cas then reappeared 5 minutes later.  
"Are you okay Dean?"  
Dean nods, double checking his wounds.

"Yeah I am fine...what about Cas?"  
He looks to Chucks room hearing him moan.  
"Might want to check on him as well"

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the door locked, making sure their dad couldn't get out.   
"Cas...will be fine, we will be fine. It's probably best that you leave Dean"

Dean looks down and nods.  
"Yeah.....alright”, he turns around and picks up his jacket.   
"Sorry for being such a problem…" He turns around and starts to leave.

"I'll message you in the morning Dean" Gabriel paused.   
"Do you have anywhere to go?"

Dean nods as he opens the door.  
"Yeah I got a place.....thanks again", he walks out and shuts the door he starts to walk towards the school.


	9. A step Towards Grace

Dean wakes up and slowly sits up stretching. Last night he slept in his car because he had nowhere to go. He opens the door and gets out of his car. He looks around for Cas waiting for him with his book bag.  
"Come on Cas..."

It was a while before the slightly younger male walked down the path. He was wearing one of Dean’s hoodies which was baggy on him. This also hid his face.

Cas caught Dean’s gaze as he walked past him.  
"Is that my jacket?" He asked as he walked towards Cas. Cas was clearly wearing Dean’s jacket.

Cas didn't say anything hiding more in the hoodie. He had a bad night. Even Gabriel couldn't comfort him, Gabriel had called the police and they escorted Chuck out the house.

Dean walked up and grabbed Cas's shoulder.  
"Cas, are you alright?"  
He pulls him to the side and pulls the hoodie off of his head.

Cas flinched away from Dean. His head was sensitive from where his head was yanked violently. He had more bruises on his face from his father.  
"Dean ...I..."

Dean backed up and looked at Cas.  
"What happened Cas?" Dean was frozen, unsure what he could do to help.

He looked at Dean, lip trembling. He was trying to hold back the tears but he couldn't.  
"Oh Dean…" He let the tears fall down his cheeks.

Dean looked at him and sighed. Then he slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Cas bringing him to a hug.  
"It's okay Cas....."

Cas let himself be pulled into Dean’s arms. He started to cry, hiding his face in Dean’s chest. He couldn't stop himself.

Dean held him close looking around giving the evil eye to anyone who dared to look at them. He rubbed Cas's back.  
"It’s alright....it’s alright..."

Cas sobbed. The sobs were ugly sounds, showing the real pain that Cas was in, everything that he had been though in the last couple of months and he was crying into the person who caused them.

Dean held him closer.  
"How about you stay at my house for a while....I will get everything you need for school. You need to rest"

Cas shook his head and grumbled something that could not be understood.

Dean tried to comfort Cas as much as he could. He slowly pulls away from Cas a little so he can hear Cas. He wipes away Cas's tears.  
"What do ya say Cas"

"I...I can't breathe Dean" he said this between his sobs, this panic rising/  
"Dean"

Dean looked down at him trying to calm him down. He rubs Cas's back  
"Yeah Cas?"

Cas didn't care about the people watching. He heard somewhere that to stop a panic attack you need your mind black and nothing does that better than a kiss.  
He moved forwards quickly, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

Dean looked surprised at Cas, speechless he blushed. He wanted to kiss him back but he could not decide if he should.

Cas couldn't feel Dean kissing back, but the kiss was clearing his mind. From everything. From his dad, to the cuts and bruises on his skin.

Dean hesitated at first but softly kissed back laying his hand on Cas's cheek blushing with closed eyes.

Cas felt Dean kiss back and everything that was hanging on his shoulders lifted and he pulled away gasping.

Dean looked at Cas speechless his hand still on his cheek. Dean’s cheeks started to turn bright red with his mouth hanging wide open.

Cas stumbled back a little, his breathing had regulated. He looked up to Dean and smiled lightly  
"Thank you Dean..."

Dean smiled back and rubbed Cas's cheek with his thumb the removed his hand  
"Thank you Cas"

"W-why are you thanking me?" He cocked his head slightly, confused as to why Dean was saying thank you to him.

"You showed me a lot of things that I didn't realize...and I appreciate you showing me" Dean put his hands back in his pockets and looked down still slightly blushing.

"That was no choice Dean...you were not meant to see that...you were not meant to know"

Dean chuckled.  
"I didn't mean your special abilities I meant like how much you needed someone to protect you and not bully you"

"I don't need protecting Dean. I’m not a child" he tried to stand tall but hissed as pain shot though his back.  
"Let's...just get into class"

Dean looks at the school and sees his old pals waiting in from of the door with their hands in their pockets.  
"How about you take one more day off....you can stay at my place?" He looks to Cas and puts his hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I can't take another day off Dean; my attendance is already low enough I just can't..." He looked wearily at the school as if it was to bite him.

"I am not asking you Cas I am telling you...come on", he starts to lead Cas towards his car. Dean kept a close eye on the school.

Cas pulled himself from Dean’s lead.  
"I said no Dean, I have to do this."

"Damn it Cas you can barely walk....One more day...I will get all your work for you" Dean stepped in front of him.

"I said no Dean, now move out my way" Cas didn't like it when someone told him what to do. It remained him of this dad too much.

Dean looked at him then back and Luci  
"Only if you let me follow you all day....so Luci and his friends can't hurt you"

"Fine! Do whatever! Just I've got studies so don't disturb me okay?"

"Alright." Dean steps out of Cas's way and waits for Cas to start walking. Looking down with his hands in his pockets.

Cas started to walk. Then stopped looking at Dean with a suspicious face and then started to walk again.

Dean followed behind him and watched as Luci and Crowley started to walk towards them both. Dean sped up and walked in front of Cas, staring down Luci and Crowley.

Luci stood tall staring Dean down.  
“Move Winchester."

Dean looked up at Lucifer staring him straight in the eyes.  
"No Lucifer", his fists were clenched with rage.

Luci scoffed.  
"What are you going to do Dean? Beat your chest and be the hero? Don't do it, it doesn't suit you".

"I will do whatever the hell it takes to make sure assholes like you don't lay a finger on Cas. Whether that be beating my chest or beating your ass"

"Oh Dean don't forget, just over two months you were beating the shit out of Cas, and you were loving every single moment”.

Dean looked down.  
"I won't ever forget......I won't forget that it was you who messed with my brain and made me enjoy it." Dean’s anger grew until he threw a punch, hitting Lucifer right on the cheek.

Luci bounced back from the hit quicker than anyone had seen.  
"Oh Dean you thought that would work?"

"No not really but it gave Cas time to escape", he turned around and Cas was gone, Dean smiled in victory.

Luci rolled his eyes and then grabbed Dean by the shirt. He lifted him off his feet before slamming him down on the concrete.

 

Dean fell with a hard thud. He looks at Luci still smiling.  
"Is that all you got?" Blood started to trickle from his nose.

"Ahh so you want the Novak treatment? Sure thing Dean" Luci clicked his fingers and Matt and Crowley stepped forward grabbing Dean by the arms roughly.

Dean tried to break free of their grasp but failed. He still struggled to try to get loose.

"Hey!" Suddenly Cas was behind the bully’s.  
"LEAVE DEAN ALONE!" Cas cried out, his face red in anger.  
"Leave him alone!"

Dean heard Cas shout to grab Dean’s attackers attention.  
"Cas what are you doing get out of here!" Dean struggled harder.

"I'm not a child Dean, I can handle myself. I just chose not to because of you. I couldn't hurt you" Cas started at Dean, his face full of anger as he stalked forward.

Luci turns to Cas and laughs.  
"Great the coward is back", he looked at Dean who looked at Cas then looked down in shame.

Dean looked at Cas.  
"Yeah I am fine but I need you to leave...I promised to protect you" 

Luci sighs and appeared between the two throwing them against the walls.  
"Shut up both of you. No reason to fight there is enough beating to go around". He smiles and laughs.

 

Cas grunted a little but got up as soon as he could and again helped Dean up.  
"Dean, get away from them, I can handle them I promise"

 

Luci shakes his head.  
"I am not letting either of you leave so just stop trying”

Dean looked to Cas and charged at Luci

Cas managed to stop Dean; he knew Dean couldn’t beat Luci, not when Luci was like him. 

 

"Dean I said let me deal with this!" Cas pushed Dean back where Crowley and Matt grabbed him to keep him from running.  
"It's over Luci."

Luci laughed.  
"What are you gonna do? Piss yourself? Or do I have to beat the shit out of you again?" 

Dean yelled at Cas.  
"Damn it Cas! No!" He tried to struggle but Crowley and Matt beat him on to his knees.

"You know what I can do Luci. Don't make me." Cas growled the words, stepping forward more. He glanced over at Dean and his expression grew with anger.  
"Let him go!"

Luci laughs even more  
"And you know what I can do to you" he snaps his fingers and he and Cas appear in an abandon building.  
"Now...we don't have to hold back" 

Dean watched them disappear.  
"Cas!" Crowley and Matt kick him a few more times than they left. Dean lies on the floor still.  
"Damn it Cas...."

Cas stumbled a little as they landed, raising up slowly.  
"Fine. No holding back. Do your worst"

"No that wouldn't be fun...I will play with you a little then finish you off", he crosses his arms.

Cas rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers; suddenly a silver blade was in his hands.

Luci laughs.  
"Oh I am scared" he cracks his knuckles.

Cas knew that the chances of surviving this fight were very slim, but he had to save Dean...he couldn't let him die at the hands of this asshole.

"Well come on Cas don't just stand there." He shrugs and looks at him doubtingly.

"I'm waiting for you to make the first move; it's a polite thing to do...asshole"

"Well thank you...it must take a lot for a little bitch like you to be polite." He steps forward and the air feels ten times heavier.

Cas tried to stand his ground and also stepped forward.  
"It’s over; you can control anyone whenever you want! He was my best friend and you took him from me"

“Dean? You mean my little Bitch? I didn't take him from you he left. He was quite the entertaining play thing." He stepped closer again.

Cas paused slightly, letting his guard down.  
"No he didn't! You mind controlled him you little shit"  
Luci laughed.  
"Got you", he disappeared and all of a sudden a sharp pain hit Cas in the stomach. Luci shoved his hand through Cas's chest.

Castile’s eyes opened wide into a silent scream of pain. It was agony.

Luci laughed and removed his hand. He walked to where Cas could see him and licked one of his fingers.  
"Hmm a little dry but not bad" 

Dean felt something wrong. He started praying for Cas to appear hoping it would bring him back.

Cas sank to his knees, his hands falling to the hole is his chest. He dropped the blade he held and fell forward.

Dean closed his eye as a few tears escaped.  
"Cas no....no....no"

Luci continued to laugh.  
"Now I get to sit here and watch you die"

Despite the wound, Cas manage to drag himself to his feet. Slow and weak he manages to somehow surprise Luci. In a sudden burst of energy he lunged forward burying the blade deep into his heart.

Luci widened his eyes in surprise as he felt the sharp pain in his chest. He slowly looks down at the blade. Then he looks at Cas and coughs up a little blood  
"You lucky bastard", before he fell he punched Cas in the chest one more time.

Dean rubbed his finger in the pool of blood near his mouth and started to draw a summoning symbol.  
"Hold on Cas"

Cas cried out in pain, holding his chest. His shirt was already coated in blood.

Dean finished the symbol and hit the middle of the symbol with his hand. It started to glow. He was praying it would bring Cas back.

Once again Cas cried out but for a different reason. Suddenly he landed with a hard thump in the floor.

Dean sighed in relief as Cas appeared in front of him. But the relief was short lived as he noticed the blood covering his shirt. Dean slowly and painfully sat up and crawled over to Cas. Then he hugged Cas holding him close.  
"I've got you , cas" 

Cas felt himself be dragged into Dean’s arms. Sharp pains shot across his stomach, and he whimpered and shuddered. His eyes darted trying to focus on Dean’s face. His hands gripped Dean’s shirt as he coughed, blood dripping down his chin.  
"D-Dean." His voice sound weak and desperate.

Dean hugged him tighter and closed his eyes.  
"It’s okay Cas I got you." Despite the pain Dean slowly started to stand up holding Cas in his arms.  
"Stay with me Cas." His face was swollen from his encounter with Crowley and Matt.

Cas cried in pain and gripped Dean tighter.  
"D-Dean! D-don't I..." Cas's skin was becoming pale, his once vibrant eyes dull and dying.  
"I-it's too late Dean…" Cas felt Dean fall down to the floor, cradling Cas close as Cas shuddered more.

Dean held Cas on the brink of tears.  
"Damn it Cas you can't leave me....not yet....please." He shook Cas's limp body.  
"Cas? Cas?!" Dean closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face.  
"Cas"

Cas could feel Dean’s fear and panic. He shook Cas desperately. There was something Cas needed to get off his chest and well he was dying there was no escaping that...it was now or never.  
"Dean can you see it? Can you feel it? That voice inside your soul?”  
“I got to keep trying, keep my wings held high and fly because there's always going to be another Dean, you’re always gonna want to chase woman, they might have a beautiful body but you will always be my Dean...I never really knew what love was...never really knew until I met you..." Cas voice was soft and weak. He was using the last of his strength to say these words.  
"I have to go soon, I wish it weren't true.  
But there's something I need to know today, before I slip away." Cas gripped Dean more, coughing up blood. He struggled to get a breath but he had to finish what he was saying.  
"Do you feel the way I feel...do you see the things I see? It's because I love you Dean." Cas watched Dean’s face, his facial expressions saying it all. Cas began to drift, his ears becoming fuzzy, and his sight blurry. He was close to his worst enemy.  
"Goodbye Dean..."

 

Dean holds Cas's head up.  
"I can't believe it’s true, you told me how you feel and of course I feel the same way too”  
Eventually were here now, do you really have to go?" He grabs Cas's hand feeling him let go.  
"At least I saw you one last time; at least I got to know.”  
“You got what you wanted, you’re finally in my arms, I keep you here with me forever, you’re my lucky charm...so my sweet Cas, I bid your farewell...I wish I told you sooner but goodbye." He rubs Cas's hand with his thumb.  
"I owe you my Castiel." He hugs Cas for what he believes to be the last time.

Cas weakly gripped Dean’s hand, a small smile on his lips, then his hand goes limp, followed by the rest of him. As his heart slowly stopped beating, his wings slowly burnt an imprint on Dean and the ground around him. Then it was done. His skin grew pale and cold. His heart stopped beating. His head lolled to one side. He looked peaceful, happy almost but he didn't want to leave Dean.  
Dean shook Cas's body in disbelief. He laid him softly on the ground. Dean held his hand and sighed.  
"I am sorry Cas..." He slowly lays his hand down on the ground. Dean inspected his chest where he felt a sharp pain moments before he saw the imprint of the wings and stared in confusion. He tried to wipe the wings off but they stayed on. He smiles and looks down at Cas for the last time.  
"Thanks Cas." Dean slowly supports himself up and slowly lifts Cas up with him. He limped down the hallway with his hand on his chest.


	10. Every last breath

It had been weeks since castiels tragic end . LUCI and his crew had been discovered and brought down . Chuck got convitcgied of child abuse and was now spending time in state jail  
Gabriel's cearse had been lifted and he returned back to school but he wasn't there   
Neither was Dean

Dean had barricaded himself to his house. And confined himself mostly to his room. He sat on his bed looking at the wall. He had bags under his eyes and his skin lost its lively glow. His face still bared the scares from the night,his left eye was black and his cheek had a light scar from the stiches they used to close the wounds on his face. His stomach growls painfully. For the first time in weeks Dean gets up and goes to the kitchen to get food. He slowly dragged himself to the fridge. it was packed to the rim with food. Dean saw nothing so he closed it and went to the cabinets he raided the Alcohol side of the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips from the other. then he slowly dragged himself up to his room and sat down where he was before.

Gabriel sighed gripping his phone tightly . He hadn't seen Dean since the investigation , the urge to give him a text finally being acting upon   
-Dean . I need to see you can I come to your home? ~Gabriel -

Dean saw his phone vibrate on his night stand . He picked it up and read the message. He sighed and looked around his room,alcohol bottles were scattered all over the floor ,the trash can was overflowing with empty chip bags and tissues. Dean sighs and texts back. 

-Yeah.-

As he sends the texts he gets up and walks down into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Not wanting Gabreil to see the filth he lives in.Then He quickly texts Gabe again

\- Bring alcohol when you come. I am fresh out.-

Gabriel was already on his way to deans . He recived the texts an popped into the nearest Shop and grabbed two bottles of Jack Daniels , 3 bottles of Russian vodka , 5 bottles of moonshine and at least 7 cases of beers . It was lucky Gabriel wasn't just human and he lugged it to deans , knocking on the door

Dean stood up and opened the door. He invited him in. "Thanks for the Alcohol I was running low." He akes the bottles and sets them on the counter . then he grabs one of the cases of beet and sits down on the couch. "So what brings you here Gabriel ?"

Gabriel watched Dean take the booze , grabbing one of the Jack Daniels bottles and swigged from it   
"I need a drinking buddy . And I can't stay in that house ." Gabriel slumped into the chair opposite Dean   
"Can I stay here ?"

Dean looks at Gabe suprised . He thinks about it a second then opens a bottle of beer and takes a drink . " I guess....There is a guest room infront of Sam's room. It's yours now . " Welcome to the family " He holds out his beer out to Gabe wanting to cheer

Gabriel looked at the bottle and also grabbed a beer . He smiled weakly and cheered his against deans   
"Thank you Dean "

"No problem. " He finishes the beer off. "I am gonna head up to my room. if you need anything just knock. " He stands up and begins to walk towards his room then he says " Sammy doesn't get home til nine " As he grabs one of each of the alcohols Gabriel brought with him to his room.

"Alright...thanks Dean" Gabe watched Dean disappers . Gabe sighed grabbing the rest of the bottles and lugged them to the guest room. He glanced at the clock . It was nice .   
As gabe span around he dropped a bottle which smashed at the bottom of the stairs   
"Fuck" he stared at the smashed glass and vodka on the floor and slid down the wall. He tried not to lose it and he tried not to cry

Sam pulls in the driveway and walks in the house. He puts away some groceries he bought. He walks towards the fridge as he sees shattered glass on the floor. Then He notices Gabe. He stares in confusion and interest. "Are yu one of Deans friends? "

Gabriel looked up from his hands to the 15 year old looking down at him   
"Y-yea I'm Gabriel Novak" he quickly wipes his face , his hands shaking   
"I'm no one important...I'm sorry about the mess .." He trailed off

"Don’t worry about the mess. Are you okay?" He looks worried. He wanted to walk over to check on him. The last name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

His hands slid from his face into his hair.  
"I...I don't know ..." He grabbed the opened bottle of whisky which he had set down and gulped it.

Sam looked saddened when he realized why his last name was familiar.  
"You were related to Castiel weren't you....?”

Gabriel winced at his brother’s name and he nodded.  
"H...he was my brother…" Gabriel took another gulp of the whiskey which dribbled down his chin.

Sam looked down sad. He walked through the broken pieces of glass, careful not to step on any. When he got through he stood looking at Gabe. All of a sudden he gave Gabriel a hug.  
"I am sorry for your loss."

Gabriel's body language stiffened as Dean’s younger brother wrapped his unusually long arms around him.  
And he said nothing.

Sam let go and turned around to walk through the glass. As he did he turned around  
"I am Sam Winchester, Dean’s brother. If you want anything let me know." He smiles and then starts cleaning the glass up.

Gabriel watched for a couple of seconds then he rose to his feet  
"D-don't, I should do that...I made the mess" he bent down and started to help tidy up the glass.

Sam looks to Gabe.  
"No don't worry about it. I clean up Dean’s messes all the time." He smiles assures Gabe.

Gabe didn't listen to Sam as he picked up more glass.  
"Thanks Sam...I...I'm sorry you had to see this"

"Don’t worry; sometimes we all just need a moment." He throws the glass in the trash can.

"I…think I need more than that Sam...I have no one...my brothers dead. My dad was abusive and my mum ran off to be with the mail man. I have no one and I don't know what to do" once he had said everything his eyes widened. He didn't normally mention how he felt.

Sam looked down saddened by his story.  
"I don't know how to help...trust me if I did I would of helped Dean a long time ago. I am sorry...take all the time you need. You can recover here if you like." He smiles trying to help.

"I will never recover from the death of Cas...and neither will your brother..." Gabriel gathered up the rest of the booze.  
"But we can learn to live with the pain..."

Sam sighs and nods  
"Would you do me a favour Gabriel?" He looked up to Gabe, his face kind of red and his eyes swelling with emotion.

"Can you help Dean? Cas's death hit you both hard but Dean and I have already dealt with a lot. Please make sure he doesn't do anything he will regret. I am worried about him....Please don’t let him leave me alone." A tear rolls down his face.

Gabriel looked at the teen that stood in front of him. How the whole situation had affected both the Winchester brothers.  
He put the drinks down and pulled Sam into a strong hug.  
This made up his mind.  
He was going to get Cas back.  
Not for himself but for Sam and Dean.

Sam buried his face into Gabe’s chest, only a few tears escaping. Sam didn't say anything he just embraced the hug.

"I will get him back Sam. I promise you. You’re not gonna be alone. I won't let that happen" Gabriel was determined, his eyes glowing blue as he spoke.  
"Even if it takes my last breath"


	11. Greif

Gabriel frowned; it felt like someone was hammering on the inside of his brain.  
"Sam?" He called. He felt something was wrong.  
"Dean?"

Sam heard a mumble from his room. He stood up and stretched and then he slowly walked to the door and opened it up.  
"Yeah?" he walked out with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Dean saw Cas's grave as he approached it. It was a large tombstone shaped like a cross and on it read:  
‘Castiel Novak. Loving brother, son and friend may he now rest with the angels xXxX –xxx’   
Dean sat down in front of the large head stone and opened up the whiskey. He took a drink and laid the gun in his lap. He looked to the tombstone already almost in tears.   
"H-Hey C-C...” He couldn't say his name...it was too painful. He began to shake.   
"How have you been?" His voice broke as he continued to talk.

Gabriel franticly looked around.  
"Where's Dean?!"

"I don't know.....check his room." Sam walked towards his room and saw and open door as he did the worry began to set in.   
"Maybe he is down stairs..." He hustled quickly towards the stairs.

Dean had downed half the bottle of whiskey.   
"I am sorry......it should have been me, not you......I should have died, I should have suffered not you. Why was it you?! Why did it have to be you?!" He raised his voice in anger, tears streaming down his face.   
"Why did you leave me? We....we were happy........ I loved you and you left me." His voice went to a normal tone but sounded broken and hopeless.   
"Damn Luci! Damn him to hell! Damn all of them to hell!" He finishes off the whiskey glass and throws it in anger. Dean wiped his face. His dirty cheeks streaked with the salty tears streaming down.   
"Why did you leave me?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in rage and hurt.

Gabriel followed Sam closely; his own steps a little wobbly.   
"Does he normally vanish like this Sam?"

Sam turned to Gabe.   
"No he hasn't left the house since...." He decided not to finish his sentence.

Gabriel looked at Sam, knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
And he ran his hand though his hair in frustration.  
"I...I think I might know where he is"

Sam looked outside.  
"He took the impala....So I guess we will have to walk…" He looks to Gabe.   
"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Sam, worry about your brother not me" Gabriel grabbed a half empty beer and downed it.  
"I'm fucking amazing!"

Sam looks in confusion.   
"Okay then....Where do you think Dean is?" He gets his shoes on and throws on a jacket.

"He's with Cas" Gabriel chucks the glass in the bin and follows in pursuit of Sam.

Sam sighs.   
"At the cemetery..." he gets up and walks out the door.   
"Gabe you might wanna stay here"

"No I'm coming with you. You’re only a child"

Sam looked annoyed with Gabe’s statement.   
“I might just be a child but I know a drunk man isn't gonna be much help."

"I'm not drunk ...yet…" Gabriel grabbed one of Dean’s jackets for him.   
"I'm coming"

Sam sighs and nods.  
"Alright..." He walks and looks for the gun the keep in the drawer. He looks in fear.   
"Gabe he has a gun!!"

Gabriel's face darkened suddenly.  
"Oh crap" Gabriel looked around and grabbed Sam’s hand.  
"Hold on"

Sam looked in confusion and worry but grabbed on to Gabe for dear life.   
"Okay...." He closed his eyes preparing for what's next.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and suddenly they were at the graveyard.  
It had just started to rain, the sound of the rain dull against the pain cries of Dean who crouched by Castiel’s freshly dug grave.  
"Go to him Sam" he pushed the confused male towards Dean.

Dean unaware of Sam's and Gabe’s presence sighed.  
"I’ll see you soon Cas" he pulls out the gun cocking it to his head.   
Sam ran towards Dean.   
"Dean no!!!" he ran and hugged him.   
"Please don't leave me Dean...not now please."

Gabe ran after him, grabbing the gun and lobbing it into the trees.  
"How dare you!" Gabriel's face filled with anger.  
"How dare you even think of doing that! How could you leave Sam like that?! You've seen what losing my brother had done to me, what the hell would it do to Sam?!"

Dean was surprised by everything that happened. He embraced Sam's hug and wrapped his arms around him. Then he heard Gabe talking to him. He just looked forward not looking anywhere else not answering Gabe.

"Are you even listening to me Dean?!" He stepped forward more.  
"Do you even care?" The anger built up till Gabriel was shaking.  
"My brothers dead! And all you can do is follow him?! " He stalked forward till he was standing in front of Dean and the grave.  
Without warning he fell to his knees and broke down, his eyes going red and puffy.  
"I wish I had the courage to do that" he said between sobs.

Sam looked to Gabe then smacked Dean.  
"Snap out of it!" Sam held Gabe’s hand.  
"It’s alright" 

Dean shook his head and looked to Gabe.  
"I am sorry....I just miss him..." He looked to Sam.  
"I am sorry Sammy." He hugged him back.

Gabriel could feel Sam’s strong grip on his hand but he said nothing as his skin tingled at the delicate touch.

Sam shook his head.  
"Don’t worry about it...and it's Sam. " He looked to Dean .

Dean looked at them both.  
"Let’s go home...." he tried to stand but failed, the alcohol was kicking in.


	12. Young at heart

Gabriel sighed and dragged Dean to his feet and dragged him to the car and shoved him in the back and tossed the keys he got from Dean’s pocket to Sam.  
"You drive hot shot" he said with a wink.

Sam looks at Gabriel.   
"You want me to drive the impala?"

"You’re the only one who can, both me and Dean have drunk..." Gabriel made sure Dean was strapped in.  
"you’re a big boy princess, it's time to grow into that tiara"

Sam looks at him annoyed.  
"Okay Sam.....you got this", he sits in the seat and puts his seat belt on then he shifts into first gear the car slowly starts to move. He speeds up a little bit.  
"This isn’t bad....."

"Of course it isn't too bad, you’re a natural Sammy." He smiled again and turned to Dean, his face fell when he saw Dean’s unconscious state.   
"I have to get my brother back...for Dean’s sake..."

Sam heard Gabe but acted like he didn’t.  
"We are almost there", he said as he looked in the mirror. He tried to keep the wheel steady.

Gabriel reached over and helped Sam steady the wheel without saying a word.  
He was trying to think how he could get Cas back.   
Gabriel frowned and turned towards Dean and unbuttoned his shirt.   
He saw the untreated burn marks of Castiel’s wings.  
"Ah..."

Sam looked to Gabe confused.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He tries to focus on the road.

"I can get Cas back" he said with a grin.  
"These wing marks, when we die we leave a trace of our grace in the wings, if I entangle his grace to the rest of mine I...I can bring him back..." He looked back towards Sam, "we will have to wait until Dean is fully sober however."

"what will happen to you?" he says worried, "I don’t care or anything I was just wondering..." He blushes a little bit.

Gabriel lit up a little bit, then when Sam said he didn't care he slumped back down.  
"Well my grace will be destroyed...so there's a chance I will die or become mortal…"

Sam’s face filled with sadness and horror.  
"We need to find another way....Too many people have sacrificed themselves, we don’t need to lose anyone else..."

"No. I have to do this and anyway it's not like I will be missed, I haven't been able to leave my home for years and it's not like you or Dean are going to miss me for Christ sake, you only just met me and I vomited on your shoes…" Gabriel sighed deeply.

Sam stopped the car abruptly.   
"As a matter of fact I am gonna miss you....I don’t care if you threw up on my shoes, you are a really cool person and I don’t want you to leave!” He screams a little bit but then realizes what he is saying. He blushes and steps out of the car running inside the house.

Gabriel looked at Sam in shock as he fled into the house.  
"Well that was unexpected ..." He grumbled to himself and got out of the car and threw Dean over his shoulder and barley managed to get him in the house.  
He had begun the process already and he was already starting to weaken.

Dean felt a slight pain in his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at Gabe.  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" his words slurred together.

Sam sat inside curled up in a ball. He was thinking about everything. He was quietly crying.

Gabriel dumped Dean into the sofa and groaned.  
"I'm getting Cas back Dean. I need to get him back for your sake."

Dean looked to him.   
"I know you miss him but he is gone....And he can’t come back..." he clenched his jaw and looked down.

Gabriel pushed Dean back down.  
"Just stay still Dean." Gabriel pressed his hands to Dean’s chest withdrawing the left over grace.

Dean looks to his chest as it glows, he pushes Gabe’s hand away.  
"What the hell are you doing?"

"God damn it Dean stop complaining and sit still!" He growled at Dean in anger.

"Tell me what you are doing first" he held Gabe’s hand away from his chest.

"His wings burnt an imprint in your chest. There's traces of his grace in the burn...I can use my grace and well...bring him back"

He looks surprised.   
"How? How will you bring him back?" His voice sounded hopeful and exited.

"Just let me do it Dean no questions", he said this firmly.

Dean clenches his jaw and lets go of Gabe’s hand.

"Thank you Dean", he said quietly and Gabriel clicked his fingers causing Dean to fall unconscious

Sam came out as Gabe made Dean unconscious.   
"What did you do to him?” He ran to Dean and looked angrily at Gabe.

Gabriel stopped Sam.  
"Wait don't touch him", pushing Sam to the side he finally got the rest of the grace from Dean’s burn marks and stepped away.  
"Now Sam please leave the room. There will be a bright light and once the light dies down I need you to take me somewhere that I can recover. Can you do that for me?"

Sam looks to him and nods.   
"Yeah". He begins to walk off but before he does he comes back and gives Gabe a hug. Then he runs out of the room and takes cover under his bed.

Gabriel briefly let Sam hug him then a few minutes later the room was engulfed in a bright light then it became quite and silent.

Sam hesitantly runs down stairs. He is confused by what he sees. A younger Gabe lies on the floor with a bleeding nose. In front of him lies Cas. He looks healed and normal. Then above the two the still unconscious Dean with his shirt slightly unbuttoned. Sam runs to Gabe and lifts him up carrying him to his own room so he can keep an eye on Gabe.


	13. It's a working progress

Dean slowly began to be aware of his surroundings. He could hear silence and a ringing in his ears. He could taste whiskey in his mouth. He could feel warmth next to him that he hadn’t felt in a while. He slowly began to open his eyes. He saw a face that he hadn’t seen in a long time, one that he never thought he would see again. He was in shock when he saw Cas leaning on him asleep and unharmed.

Cas nuzzled into Dean’s side a little more, his dark hair messy and un-kept.  
His skin looked flawless and his lips looked kissable.  
There was no blood flowing from his mouth or his stomach.  
He was perfectly healthy and alive.

Dean just stared at Cas's perfection. He slowly put his arm around Cas and pulled him closer. He couldn’t believe he was real. He couldn't believe that the one he held in his arms a few ago was alive and well in his arms. dean felt the sudden swelling feeling in his chest , the feeling which was telling him that he was glad cas was okay . 

Cas rolled to his side, sliding his arm around his waist.  
It was like nothing had happened.  
Like the last few months of hell for Dean were gone.

Dean was relieved, he holds Cas close and enjoys the warmth of his body. He leans his head on Cas's and whispers.  
"I missed you"

"Mmm…why?" He said groggily.  
"I've only been asleep for a couple of hours" he smiled and looked up at Dean.

"Because every second that I don’t see your face I feel alone and unwanted", he smiles and kisses Cas on the forehead . It had been a long time since he could do that , since he could show his affection towards someone else.

Cas felt a blush rise up in his already red cheeks and giggled.  
"Where did that come from? And you’re always wanted by me Dean..." Cas sighed and nodded back off.

Dean smiles and pulls Cas closer and leans his head on Cas's shoulder. He began to doze off himself.

It was about an hour later when Castiel woke up suddenly, sweaty and breathing heavily.  
His eyes were panicked and he was confused as to where he was.

Dean woke up and grabbed Cas's shoulder.  
"Cas? Cas!! What’s wrong?"

Cas frantically patted his stomach then looked up at Dean.  
"Oh god your chest!" Cas pushed Dean’s shirt aside to revel the untreated burns on his chest.

Dean looks down at his chest only just noticing the burns.  
"Cas I’m fine. Are you okay?" His voice filled with worry.

Cas was too preoccupied in checking Dean over.  
He remembered what happened.  
He could remember the pain.  
The truth of how he and Dean felt.

Dean grabs Cas's hand.  
"Cas calm down, look at me ....are you okay?"

Cas stopped for a moment before he looked to Dean. Cas was covered in sweat and he was shaking.  
"It hurt Dean... It hurt so much to see you like that…"

"I am sorry....I just missed you and I couldn’t handle living a life where you weren’t alive." A tear fell down his face.

Cas quickly wiped away the tear,  
"Dean, please don't cry." Cas now checked himself over, only coming across the scar from his first beating from Dean and now the Angel blade scar.

"okay...." He looks Cas over.  
"I am really glad you are okay", he hugs Cas gently not knowing if he was in pain or not.

Leaning into Dean, Cas let himself be cradled by Dean, yet something was bugging him.  
"Those words...you said...was they true?"

Dean laughs a little.  
"Which words Cas?" He held Cas's hand as he held him in his arms.

"That I'm your lucky charm....that you feel the same way." Cas held Dean’s hand a little tighter to calm himself down.

Dean nods his head, smiling.  
"Hell yes I meant it." Dean rubs Cas's hand with his thumb.

Cas sighed.  
"H...how's Gabriel? What happened after…you know?"

"He came here to stay..... I haven’t seen him since you came back..." He looked around.

"We should find him...I need to make sure he's okay. If I lost him..."


	14. The butterfly feeling

Sam was in his room tending to Gabe’s wounds. He gently bandaged all the cuts on his body.

Gabriel groaned as he came around, the light filtering his pupils as his eyes fluttered opened.

Sam saw Gabe begin to come to. He got excited and looked at him.  
"Gabe?"

"Umm hey hot shot." Gabriel sat up too fast and he gasped as his head span.  
"Oh god"

"Lay back down you aren’t ready to move yet..." Sam carefully pushed him back down and put an ice pack on his head.

"I don't need a stupid ice pack. I'm an arch Angel!" Gabriel looked down at his arms to see cuts and blood.  
"Oh crap…"

"Yeah so sit down and shut up." He grabs more gauze and wraps the cuts up.

"Sam please leave me alone. I'm old enough and capable enough to look after myself"

Sam smiles.  
"You’re fifteen, you’re just a kid..." He looks to him for a second then continues patching him up.

"I'm not bloody 15! I'm 24 Sam!" He huffed angrily. He hated when people incorrectly aged him.

Sam opened up the camera on his phone to show him his appearance.   
"you’re fifteen."

Gabe’s eyes widened and he grabbed the phone.  
He then dropped the phone and struggled to the mirror.  
"What the-"  
Staring back at him was a teenager.  
A hot teenager but a teenager all the same  
He glanced up at his hair.  
“I’M A GIRL!" he said his voice cracking, his long hair making him think he was a girl, but clearly he wasn't.

Sam watched his reaction unsure what to do.  
"If it makes a difference you are a cute girl."

Gabe turned to Sam trying not to laugh.  
"Ugh thanks Sam, big help." He ran a hand though his hair.  
"This means I'm mortal..." He paused.   
"It means it worked ...Cas is alive."

Sam nods,  
"Yeah he is alive. He is down stairs with Dean."

"Is he...okay? I kinda passed out."

"I don’t know he was asleep last time I saw him." Sam shrugs.

Gabriel brushed his hair out of his face, his hands shaking.  
"T...that's a good sign Sam..." Gabriel suddenly looked pale and he like he was going to collapse.

Sam gently grabs Gabe’s shoulder and pulls him back.   
"You need to lie down or you’re gonna get sick." When Gabe lays back down Sam covers him up with a blanket and holds an ice pack on his head.

Gabriel complained about staying in bed, about not seeing his brother, but secretly he was loving how the younger Winchester was looking after him.   
How Sam’s eyes softened as he looked after him.  
"Thank you nurse Samuel."

Sam gives Gabe an annoyed look and pushes a little hard on one of his cuts.   
"No problem.” He smiles a little bit and continues to clean up his wounds.

Gabriel hisses in pain, not really used to the sensation of it.  
"Dude careful!"

"Sorry nurse Samuel is new at this." He laughs a little.  
"Almost done." He finishes patching the last few cuts.

Gabriel huffed at Sam, pouting like a child but he hid a smirk that was forming on the edge of his lips.

Sam sits down and sighs in relief.   
"Holy crap you are beaten to hell and back…"He smiles as he sees the grin form on his face.

"I'm not sure what that means Sam", he cocked his head cutely.

Sam can’t help but smile.  
"You have 24 minor cuts and bruises and somewhat of a concussion." He looks to Gabe.   
"It means you are a survivor like me and Dean", he smiles.

Gabriel seem to brighten up at these words.  
"And like Cas, Cas is a fighter. He's what binds us all together." Gabriel smiled again then frowned.  
"Wait...so if I’m 15 and mortal...crap."

"Yeah Cas too. What it means is you get called kid for one more year. Not to mention we have to go to high school", he smiles and laughs.

Gabriel didn't like the idea of school.  
Gabriel had seen the hell that school put Cas through and he didn't want to go.  
"So I have to..."

Sam smiles and grabs Gabe’s hand to comfort him.   
"I am sure you can. And if not I will walk you to all the classes we don’t share."

Swallowing his fear he took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Thank you...for...all of this..."

"Don’t worry about it...I promised I would." He smiles.

"I wasn't actually expecting to live...I should be dead right now."

Sam was angered by his statement.  
"Don’t say that." He sounded hurt and angry at the same time.

"Sam I wasn't meant to survive that. Everyone who had done that had died. So I should be dead."

"Shut up!!" He screamed.  
"You deserve to live just as much as everyone else does!" He crosses his arms in anger.

"I know it's hard to fight against a current as strong as society...But well...I won against the current and I saved my brother... You would do the same Sam."

Sam clenches his jaw and looks down knowing Gabe was right. He couldn’t say anything so he didn’t.

"Don't clench your jaw Sam; you'll hurt your teeth..."

Sam looks up at Gabe with a ‘Really?’ face. He stands up.  
"I am going to make dinner", he begins to walk away.

Gabriel seemed to go wide eyed.  
"Wait no Sam don't leave me alone!"

Sam stops in the doorway, blushing he turns around to face Gabe.   
"Why do you want me? I will go get Castiel."

"Cas needs to be with Dean right now Sam. He did watch Cas die. They have a bond..."

"Does that mean we have a bond?" He looks to Gabe.   
"I watched you almost die." He bit his lip a little.

"They have a physical bond…Cas’s wings burned onto Dean’s chest...the grace infused with the burns…"

"Oh", he looks down, embarrassed for asking a stupid question.

Gabe got up from Sam’s bed and walked over to Sam slowly and lifted his chin up. He was even shorter now so Sam loomed over him.  
"It wasn't a stupid question Sam."

"Whatever....lay back down." He leads Gabe back to the bed and makes him lay down. He tucks him in and puts the ice pack on his head.

Gabe immediately took off the ice pack and grabbed Sam’s wrist.  
"Wait...What I'm trying to say is I feel it too...I ...the bond...between us Sam."

Sam freezes but doesn’t turn around.  
"Really?" His voice sounded curious.

Gabriel stood up and pulled Sam towards him.  
"Yeah, the way my skin tingles. The urge to just..." Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s arm.  
"I feel drawn to you...always have."

"I feel the same way..." He slowly leans in to kiss Gabriel. His arm shivered at his touch.

Gabriel wasn't expecting Sam to move in so fast.  
He stood on his tippy toes, tangling his lips with the younger Winchester.  
He could feel the electricity sparking between them.

Sam closes his eyes, not wanting the kiss to end. He carefully puts his hand on Gabe’s cheek feeling his soft skin. His other hand held Gabe’s fingers their hands locked with each other. The feeling of butterflies rises in his stomach.

Gabriel eyes fluttered closed, a moan threating to escape his lips.  
Withdrawing his fingers from Sam’s, Gabriel laced both his arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam leans closer to Gabe. He runs his fingers through Gabe’s greasy dark brown hair. A quiet moan escapes his lips.

"S-Sam..." He stuttered between the long , loving kisses.

Sam was hesitant to answer.   
"Yeah?" He opens his eyes and slows the kisses.

Gabriel pulled away from him and rested his forehead on Sam’s chest panting.  
"L-let’s take it slow…"

Sam blushes.  
"Sorry...We will." He hugs Gabe and easily rests his chin on his head.

Gabriel hummed and sighed happily before swaying gently with Sam.  
"Thank you Sam."


	15. Split decisions

Gabriel sighed as he got out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist.  
Today was the first day of school and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Dean was already awake and ready, he was cooking breakfast for everyone. He hummed a little as he did.

Sam went into Gabe’s room to wake him up.  
"Gabe it’s time to get up!" He looks around in confusion.  
"Gabe?"

"He's in the shower Sam." Castiel stood at the door of Gabriel room, in one of Dean’s hoodies which was way too big for him.   
It had been two weeks since his return and he still hasn't left the house.  
He had become shy and scared by most things.

 

Sam looks to Cas, noticing he looks a lot better than before. He smiles.  
"Thanks..." He slightly cocks his head to the right.  
"Isn’t that Dean’s hoodie?" A small grin began to grow on his face.

"Yeah...it was the first thing I saw when I woke up this morning." He smiled back weakly at Sam and then looked down again at his feet.  
"Gabriel shouldn't be long…"

Sam smiles.   
"Okay....Thanks Cas ..." He looks to him a little worried. He turns around to walk away with both his hands in his pockets. He thinks about how school is going to be for Gabe.

"That's okay." He whispered as he watched Sam walk away with his hands in his pockets.

Sam walks away to his room. He smiles when he hears Cas's comment. He goes into his room and begins to change. He comes down to the kitchen when he is done. He sits at the kitchen table and waits.

 

Gabriel walked down the stairs in just a towel, his torso still wet from the shower.  
He spotted Sam and winked.  
"Hey Deano what's for breakfast?"

Sam couldn’t help but stare at Gabe’s perfect body. He bites his lip as he sees the gleam on his six pack. He blushes a little when he winks.

Dean turns around and then looks away.  
"Jesus Christ....put some clothes on Gabe."

 

"I used walk around naked so think yourself lucky. And as for my boyfriend I don't think he minds." 

"Well I mind, so put some good damn clothes on." Cas snapped as he walked into the kitchen, with the hood pulled around his face.

Dean smiles and gently lays his hand on Cas's hand.  
"Please try to eat something....Okay babe." He would only give him nicknames when they were alone.

Cas flinched as Dean placed a hand on his but sighed and nodded at the piece of bacon.   
He loved Dean. That's why he was eating.

He sighs.  
"Alright Cas..." He takes the plates and puts them in the sink. He looks to Cas.   
"Get ready we leave in five…" He walks up to his room pecking Cas on the cheek.  
Cas looked back but made no effort to move.  
"Why Dean...I...I don't want to go outside..." He looked at the door then back to Dean.

He sighs.   
"I know Cas but we have to go to school...." He clenches his jaw.

Cas stood up fast, backing himself against the counter.  
"No!" He said firmly.   
"No Dean I'm not going. I can't. I won't."

 

He sighs and walks to Cas.   
"Cas we have to....Luci and his gang ....They are gone....It’s going to be better I promise...."

He pushes out his hands to stop Dean getting any closer.  
"I'm not going Dean! I can't!" He almost shouted, his hands trembling.

"Cas we have to!" He said yelling over Cas.   
"If we don’t they will come here and figure out we don’t have parents then they will send us all to an orphanage.....We can’t let that happen okay? When we turn 18 next year we can both drop out okay? I promise....I won’t let anyone hurt you..."

"They wouldn't send us to an-" Cas bit his lip.   
"I'm still not going...I have hardly any lessons with you and I can't do this without you Dean, I just can't"

"I will get my classes changed to yours okay? I will walk you to every class and no one will hurt you okay?" Dean holds cas's hand.

"But my classes aren't what you want to do Dean. I'm doing drama...you don't want to do that."

"I do if it means keeping you safe and happy." He smiles.

"But it means that you’re not happy...like at all..." Cas looked at their clasped hands and sighed deeply.

I am happy knowing you’re happy." He steps a little closer.

"Ball shit Dean!" He said his face slack with deadpan.  
"It would make you miserable as fuck, I know it would and don't lie. You go to school and I will stay here"

He sighs and looks down. He knows Cas is right. he looks up to Cas and shrugs. He gives that cute smile he has when he knows he is wrong.   
"how bad can drama be Cas?" he puts his hands up and shrugged.

"For me right now? It's like throwing me in a volcano and expecting me to swim. Go to school Dean and I will go tomorrow, I will, promise." He kissed Dean’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long I haven't updated for ages ...my co writer has decided to be on once a month for like 10 mins ...it took me two months to get 800 words from them...


	16. Chapter 16

// Up date- I just found out that my co writer has been in and out of hospital and is not in good health . She has promised me that she will come back but shes waiting till life is less hetic . Check back regually for updates


	17. The First Day Back

"Come on !" Gabriel yelled from the back seat of the impala . He was growing impatient and annoyed . Sam and him had been siting in the impala for a good ten minutes and they was going to be late for school and for the love of chuck he couldn't be late on his first day.

Dean glanced back and Cas and sighs "you have to come tomorrow... Okay? " he leans and kisses Cas on the forehead. "Be safe and text me if you need something... " Dean grabs his bag and runs out the door throwing it in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat and beginning to drive towards the school.

"Finally!" Gabriel huffed leaning back heavily and sighed . The shirt he wore was slightly smart with a flannel shirt which was one of Deans old ones which was still too big on Gabriel.

Dean glanced back at Sam and Gabe "Seat belts and really Gabe? " He smirks a little , noticing the flannel.

Gabriel groaned and looked around for the belt .  
"Dean you have no seat belts " he rolled his eyes.  
"Look this was the only piece of descent clothing that would fit me ."

 

Dean sighs "oh yeah....just act like you have them on then.... " He laughs a little "Remind me later and we will get you some decent clothes.. " He turns into the school parking lot parking in his typical spot.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes once again and looked towards the entrance of the school . The steps which he had seen cas been thrown down many times by the male in the front seat of the car when he was confined to this room by the warding their father put up.  
"You don't have to do that Dean "

 

Dean stares at the front of the school as he parks and turns the car off. He looks back at Gabe "I know but... I don't want you to use my shirts" He smiles and gets out of the car grabbing his bag.

"If you are sure ..." Gabriel's voice trailed off as he got out of the car . He walked over to Sam who was just getting out the front passenger seat and slipped his hand in his lovers nervously.

 

Dean glances back at the two "Ready lover boys? " he liked teasing them just a little, a small grin on his face.

Gabriel's cheeks darkened in embarrassment and he detached himself from Sam unsure if he should show his affection to the younger Winchester.  
"As ready as I'm always gonna be I suppose"

 

"Alright... Come one " Dean began walking towards the school taking a deep breath trying to dismay the horrors that happened. He began to walk up the stairs where he and luci prayed on weaklings. He sits in his typical spot at the top of the concrete railing and looks to Sam and Gabe "You two be careful and you let me know if anyone bothers you..after school just come back here and I will drive you guys home. " He reaches over and rustles sam's hair .

Gabriel grumbled a whatever to Dean and turned to Sam saying goodbye . He had barely any lessons with Sam due to Sam being much brighter then him  
He was going to have to do this alone which he did not like.

Dean smiles as he watches the two walk into school he mumbles under his breath "Good luck "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it feels so good to be posting an actual chapter   
> So sorry for the sort of hiatus ...


	18. A New Fear

After saying goodbye to Sam whose was heading to his English class Gabriel started to walk towards his drama class being directed by a small school map Dean had found stuffed in one of his coats. He looked up to see where he was going but not before he walked into someone much taller than himself and landed on his arse.

Amara glances down feeling the slight nudge of someone running into her. A smirk grows on her face when she sees Gabe on the floor.   
"Who are you?" Her voice already had the bitch tone to it, "and why did you run into me are you blind?" She turned her whole body towards him revealing she was wearing her typical short shorts and black top, just by her attitude you could tell she was a cheerleader, the amount of makeup, the colours, even the way she wore her dark brown hair in a ponytail with hair bands hanging in the front shouted the bully vibe.

Gabriel looked up at the girl; his gaze flickered over her form.  
"S-sorry, I was looking at my map." Gabriel dragged himself to his feet. Once he was on his feet he barely reached her shoulder.

"A map?" she giggles, "why do you have a map? This is school not a treasure hunt!" She grabs the map and looks at it laughing, "oh my god what a loser."

"Well I'm sorry, but unlike you I don't sleep with half the football team and beg them to show me around this god damn hell hole." Gabriel glared at her but saw the two males’ either side grow angry.

She widens her eyes and a disgusted look grows on her face.   
"Don't be sorry.... It's not your fault that you’re a small lonely loser…” She rips up the map and turns around walking away. The two buff men grin evilly and crack their knuckles as they stepped towards Gabe.

Gabriel looked between the much taller men and backed away a little.  
"Look fellas there is no point of getting your thongs in a twist so let's all take a moment okay?" Gabriel held his hands out in front of himself.

They looked at each other obviously offended by his statement. One of them laughs.  
"Yeah we will take a moment…" One grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him into the wall next to the girls’ bathroom. 

Before he could stop either of the men they was already punching him in the stomach and jaw. Being as small as he was and graceless he had to take it. It wasn't until they opened the door of the girls’ bathroom and chucked him in was he able to stand on his own two feet, but of course when they threw him in he crashed into a girl who was just as short as him.   
Once he was standing he took a good look at her.  
She had long brownish or black hair. She wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, which matched her bulky DMs perfectly. Despite the metro in her face she looked concerned for his bruised jaw and slightly bleeding nose.

She looked to him a frown forming on her face.  
"Jesus dude... Come here." She steps closer to examine his injuries, "I’m Meg.... And you are fucked up." A face of disgust and worry formed. 

Gabriel couldn't help but step backwards slightly away from her touch.  
"Um thanks? I knew I was a fuck up but Jesus? Now that is a new one."

She laughs a little.  
"No reason to be a smart ass... If you want even a chance of healing normal you are going to have to let me help you with the wounds…" She takes a half step not wanting to scare him.

"I'm fine," he said firmly, wiping the blood from his nose.  
"I don't need your help okay? I don't need your god damn judgement." He took another step back. He didn't want to admit it but now he was scared.  
He had seen what this place had done to his brother and he didn't want it happening to him.

She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Oh you’re okay? Good to know... I can just be on my way then.” She walks pasts him and pats his stomach to make a point knowing it would hurt him but not bad…Hopefully.

Gabriel groaned and hunched over slightly.  
"Y-yes I'm f-fine." He managed to stutter out trying to forget the throbbing pain.

She wraps her arm around his neck.  
"So you’re hunched over because you’re trying to give yourself a blow job? Is that it?"

"Ugh ...yea something along those lines," he managed to say as he straightened up and lent on the wall of the scrummy bathroom.  
"That's my usual nightly routine."

She laughs again.  
"Stay here or I tell the principle you walked in on me..." She ran out of the bathroom and came back about five minutes later with a brown satchel, "okay... Listen to me... You are gonna let me fix you up or not only am I gonna tell the principle but I will tell Amara and she will make your life a living hell."

"I said I'm fine." Gabriel said pushing past Meg and out.   
"And I can handle that whore Amara. Tell her all you want because right now I don't care just leave me alone."

She frowns and steps back a little.  
"Calm down kid.... I wouldn't really do it..." She sighs and pulls out a small medical kit, "At least take care of yourself... asshole.” She mumbles the curse under her breath as she walked out of the bathroom with her satchel.

"I'm not a god damn kid," he snapped grabbing the first aid kit and chucking it at the wall as hard as he could. He had tried to hide his emotions from Cas and Sam since this de-aging crap but it caused him to become more frustrated.  
"This isn't fair..." He muttered.  
"THIS ISNT FAIR!"

"What isn't fair?" a familiar voice snickers followed by a wicked laugh. Amara stands in front of Gabe her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Gabriel turned towards the voice his face scrunched with anger.  
"Leave me alone whore," he hisses between his teeth.

She laughs.  
"I am not the guy standing in the girls’ locker room..." she smirks, "one squeal and you will regret ever running into me..."

"I'm sorry but I don't listen to sluts." Gabriel tried to stand tall and walk past Amara.  
"From what I have seen you are all talk and no bite."

She glares at him before grabbing him by the throat as he attempted to walk past her, slamming him against the wall.   
"I don't bite because I have other people that will for me… And typically when I do bite the recipient is never heard from again. She grabs him and drags him across the floor opening the window in the bathroom and dangling his head out.   
"We are on the second floor.... I bet you will make one he'll of a sound when you hit," she pushes him out further but doesn’t let go.

Gabriel clawed at her perfectly manicured hand, her nails digging into his neck which made it harder for him to breathe.  
"F-fine. Drop me. I'm not even meant to be here anyway. I'll have my ways and once I return you would regret it." His threat sounded empty but he knew it wasn't.  
"I bet you was one of those nasty girls that pushed my brother into attempting his life. You probably egged on the boys that almost killed him."

She begins laughing.  
"What are you delusional? You can’t come back from the dead...” She smirks, "who in the hell is your brother?"

"Cas. Castiel Novak." He snapped his words again but it was useless because he was so small and weak. Apparently that's what happens when you before 16.

Amara’s face snaps to pure hatred her grip tightening on his throat.   
"So you’re Cas's brother? The asshole that messed with Lucifer my cousin?"

"You would find that it was your asshole cousin that pushed my brother over the edge. Your cousin deserved everything that he got." Despite the females grip tightening on his throat, he still managed to speak but barely.

"Lucifer should of killed both Cas and Dean.... Cas didn't deserve to live.... He was almost as weak as you......maybe this will break him finally..." She finishes the job pushing him completely out the window letting go of him and letting him fall. Without looking back she shut the window and continued onto class.


	19. How's it hanging

Gabriel grunted as he pulled up self up on the window ledge . It was in this moment that he thanked dean silently however he was still struggling to pull himself up when firm hands grip his wrists

Dean pulled him up "Gabe..are you alright ?" He leans on the sink slightly out of breath. "Who did this to you ?"

"D-dean what are you doing in the girls bathroom" he asked , wipeing away the blood that was dripping from his nose

Dean looks to him and laughs "I was in math class and saw you dangling from a window....I figured you were in trouble....now answer my questions ..." he reaches over and rips a paper towel from the dispenser handing it to gabe.

"I was being my normal self and was being to damn sarcastic to the local school whore" he took the towel and wiped his nose with it

Dean laughs "god you sound like me...which is not a good thing....in this situation." He rubs the back of his neck "What's the whores name ? Believe it or not there are quite a few.." he laughs a little

"Amara ? That's what I think her name was anyway" he sighed and throw the bloody peice of tissues into the bin

"Go figure..." he sighs and hands him another paper towel." I will take care of her....do I need to take you home to cas ?"

"No I don't want my brother to see me like this ... it will make him worry and he's in a bad enough state as it is

Dean nods in agreement knowing he is right. He stands up "Well lets get out of here before we are caught.."

Gabriel nodded pushing dean towards the door so that he would leave the girls bathroom quicker

Dean looks at him and grabs Gabe's shoulder "Text me if something else happens..Okay ?" He glances out the door making sure there was no one coming.

"Dean I can handle my self ... yea I may be small or what not but I can . Okay ? You tell Sam about what happened and I will make you wish you hadn't ." He glare slightly to show he was serious

Dean shakes his head "Alright...I won't tell Sam but it's going to be obvious when he sees the cuts and bruises.." he slides out and walks back to class glancing back at have once before going into the classroom.

Gabriel went the other way , too his next class which was history with Sam

 

Sam got to class early and saved a seat next to him for gabe anxious to see him. The seats were in the middle back so they could see but still hide if necessary. He watched the door waiting to see gabe pass through.

It wasn't long till Gabriel half ran in . He glanced around looking for Sam and bounded up to him with a smile on his face  
"Sasquatch ! "

Sam smiles "Gabe !" He ignores the nickname for now at least.he noticed the slight blood around his nose. "Gabe are you alright ?"

 

"Yea why wouldn't I ?" He smiled , quickly wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
"How's my favourite guy?" He asked nudging him , trying to distract him from his slightly battered face

He smiles "I am okay...but gabe..." he gently lift his head up examining the wound closer. "Please tell me what happened .."his face became filled with worry. 

"Look if I tell you your just gonna get mad and worry ...and I don't want you to worry " Gabriel winced a little bit as Sam examined his face

Sam frowned "I am not gonna get mad and I will be more worried if you don't tell me ...." Sam pulled his hand away scared of hurting Gabe.


End file.
